Printed circuit boards (PCBs) typically include solder at various layers to interconnect with other PCBs. However, the connector that is used to interconnect PCBs is usually placed on top of the PCBs. Unfortunately, this adds height to the layered PCBs, which increases the size of the devices that the PCBs are placed in. These include smart devices, such as phones, tablets, watches and other wearable computing devices, and system in package devices. A System in Package is a single module that encloses a number of integrated circuits, and may be used in small form computing devices.
In some cases, the same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.